My Story
by irishpride.13
Summary: People like me aren't supposed to be in this world. We're treated as outcasts, and personally, I don't mind. I don't know why God made us like this. Whose this us I'm talking about? Me. People like me. People who are left alone. AU
1. Chapter 1

**An: This idea's been with me for a while. I'm sorry if it gets confusing. I wrote a story just yesterday, but seriously, I'm really bored. I didn't have anything else but to put this idea on here. **

**This is a total AU. The characters are OOC. They're not all happy and full of life, just saying. And I'm sorry to burst anyone's bubble but this isn't demigods. Yes, there will be Percabeth later on :)  
**

* * *

**My Story- Annabeth's POV**

People like me aren't supposed to be in this world. We're treated as outcasts, and personally, I don't mind. I don't know why God made us like this. Whose this we I'm talking about? Me. People like me. People, who are left alone. People who are left in the shadows. There's something called equality out there, but that's not reaching here. People can be so cruel sometimes. I was a good kid. I had good grades, nice friends, and didn't lie. Well, that was a lie, because I do lie. It just made sense to put that there to create the mood you know? Back to the point, like you probably guessed, I am an outcast. Maybe you think that all those things I said was a lie because I admitted that I'm a liar. So what? Everyone lies.

My names Annabeth Chase. I'm sixteen years old and have been on my own for probably about 5 years. You want to know what 'on my own' means. It means you're alone. Metaphorically, people in your life didn't care for you so left you by yourself, and they're not coming back. It's like they left you there dying inside, little by little. Basically my life now.

I had friends, but I'm sure they don't care where I now. They're friends but not the friends that you tell everything to. My one true friend was this girl named Thalia I met a year ago. She's pretty cool and now, she's my best friend.

I can't say where I live. Mostly because I run to a different town every 4 months. Thalia comes with me because she has similar problems. Right now, Thalia and I live in a small apartment upstairs from a restaurant. This town called Elmswood. We've been here for about one week now and I'm surprised to say that some people are actually nice. I know it gives me the creeps too. The owners of the restaurant gave us work so we could pay off the apartment. Pretty good deal if you ask me.

The city I was born in was Pax Valley. The name means peace in Latin. Ironic huh? Anyways, to make it clear, I'm never going back there again. Everyone in that town is sluts, stoners, Goths, stupid jocks and liars. Yes, I was included in the last group. The grownups there don't care about anything. I can't live like that. I'm not going to change who I am and make this whole new personality that's not me. That city is crowded and full of lies. I frikken had to get out of there.

Don't get me wrong, I'm nice, once you get to know me. I'm sarcastic and witty most of the time, but you didn't hear that from me. I'm loyal, but no one except Thalia has been here long enough to see that. I've been told that I was ugly, that I wear ugly clothes and that I'll never be with someone by people in places I've been to. It hurts for someone you've never met to say that to you. It sucks when a long time ago; it would've been the opposite.

I don't understand why they would say that to me. I never did anything wrong to them. This brings us back to the beginning, equality. E-Q-U-A-L. Do I have to spell it again? People treat other people the way they want to be treated. Do they want to be outcasts too? Do they want me to treat them like they treated me? If it was some other person then they wouldn't give it a second thought. But this is me. I have this thing called a conscience. It's this thing in the back of your head that tells you what's right or wrong, so that prevents me from doing anything mean. I would love to, I really would, but I have a huge conscience.

Why were humans created? I have no idea. But I'm sure people are supposed to be nice to each other. Like nice. Like hospitality. Like people don't judge you when they first see you. Like they don't treat you like trash. Who am I kidding, no one is like that. Well, no one who I've known. People are supposed to be nice. Period.

Nice. That word keeps ringing in my head. Nice, nice, nice. What does that even frikken mean? From going to school when I was younger, I remember my teachers telling me that it's not a good word to use in sentences or any kind of writing. Why though? It has a lot of meanings, so what the fudge is wrong with it? Questions that will never be answered by anyone who I know. Sorry, my thoughts are getting in the way.

Like I said, I wasn't always like this. I was once pretty, and everyone wanted to be my friend. Of course, that was when I was eleven, but it still counts as part of my life. I ran away when I was that age. Why the hell would I do that right? See, I'm reading your mind now. I did it because I had a perfect world outside when everyone looked at me, but on the inside, I was abused like crap.

Let me shed some light in this situation. My family... Is not an average family. My biological mom died when I was young. She left me when I was 7 with my father because to her, I was a mistake. I don't blame her for leaving. I did, but now I don't. Wanna know why? Because I would've left myself if I knew what I was getting into. My father isn't nice. Understatement of eternity. He's an effing, abusive bad person. I would've sworn more, but no brutal words could describe him. Summary is that he abused me. Why? I don't know. But, he hurt me. In more ways than one. I'm sorry; I can't go into more details. Let's just say scars can heal, but the meanings behind them stays.

This, is my story.

* * *

**AN: This is the.. place where you get to know the character. Tell me how it is. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: School is so boring.. maybe it's just because today's Wednesday -.- **

**I never liked this day. Anyways, here's the story :) Tell me if it's bad, I will edit it if it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.  
**

* * *

This isn't me. I swear, it's not. The person looking back at me right now is a demented clown.

Why the fudge would Thalia do this to me? I didn't call her names, I didn't fight with her and she dares to pick my outfit and re-arrange my face. Okay, well I lied. I call her names, but I don't mean it from the heart. She knows that, I hope. Anyways, Thalia thought it'd be cool to put make up on me. She said, and I quote, 'You'll look pretty Annabeth, trust me.' First big mistake. I know I'm not 'pretty', but she could at least be nice about it. When I refused, she straight up told me that I looked awful and if I wanted a good life, I would have to change my looks. That's the difference between me and her. She wants to live life free, and I want to be transferred to another universe where animals can rule the world. Sorry, lies again. I can't help it, once you're in the game, you can't back out.

As I was saying, I want to be transferred somewhere other than this chaos world. Corny, I know, but it's what I want. Too bad it's not happening for me anytime soon. This time, Thalia used her puppy dog eyes on me. She knew me enough to know that never works, but I gave in for the effort she put in. Once she was finished, I guess I looked okay. Lie. I didn't. I looked worse than okay, and when I told her that, she started freaking out on me and telling me stuff like 'You don't appreciate what I do for you, You look pretty good, I can live on my own you know', blah,blah,blah. Just to shut her up, I stopped talking and all's forgiven.

This is our second week here and I've been trying to find a good school for both me and Thalia. I've been doing this every time we come to a new town. The schools we've been to had bad cliques and stuff, but I don't want to be a dumb person walking around with no sense of language. Thalia doesn't always agree with us going to school, but I told her she owes me this one for changing my face. I'm actually smart so why waste it? I want to get an education and actually have a life. Even if the life I'm living sucks, there's no way I can get out without using a knife or a rope. Again, that's not me. I'm against suicide, just noting this for the future.

I found out here that people don't care where you're from. From the information that customers downstairs at the restaurant gave me, I bet I could find a decent school by tonight by having a registration form signed. By running to different town and meeting new people, you get to learn stuff. Stuff like forging signatures. Insert evil smile.

"Annabeth! Stop writing those papers. The boss is gonna freak on us and it's gonna be your fault. Some new customers walked in, gooo!" Thalia screamed at me.

"Geez, fine. You don't have to get a stick up your butt." I walked over to the group that sat down by the corner. The people in there were people about my age. 3 boys and 2 girls. I've been working here as a waiter for a short time, but I can tell these kids are just as messed up as me. One way to prove it is to see Guy number 1. He has messy raven black hair and his eyes are a really dark forest green. I don't know why, but I feel like I've seen him before somewhere. I guess he can too because he started to stare at me in a really creepy way. To mask my awkward thinking face, I started speaking. "Hey, um, can I get you guys anything?"

Guy number 2 looked up at me. I'm just gonna refer to them like that. The guy looked like he was just 14. "Yeaa, sure. Could I get water please?" He answered.

"Water? You want water?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Water. The kid wanted water. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but water costs like a dollar.

Oh no, the makeup is starting to get to my head.

Shut up. Now.

"Well, no, never mind. Anything else?" I looked at the faces of the group. Guy number 1 didn't stop staring at me. It's still creeping me out.

Guy number 2 looked around and shrugged. "No, I guess that's it."

"Okay, well, I'll be back."

Not even a minute later, I was back with water from the tap. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Wait, is this from the tap?" Why was he so surprised?

"Uhh, yea it is. Got a problem or something?"

"Oh, no it's okay. I just thought you would go all 'tap water is so gross', like mostly all the girls here who are all... who wear that much make-up." HA.

HAHA. I'm gonna re-tell this Thalia. I knew I looked like a sl...bimbo.

"Nice cover up." And with that, I started to walk away.

Key word started. The thing that froze me to my spot was a voice that whispered out "Annabeth." I didn't turn around. I didn't because I knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

That's right. Guy number 1. That didn't surprise me though.

The thing that did was that I wasn't wearing my name-tag today.

* * *

**Soo? :| Please be honest okay? Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I only got like one review last time -.- I really don't know if you guys like it or not. I wrote this chapter after I finished freaking out about exams, so I'm sorry if you see any numbers here or there XD And I don't know if I should continue, 'cause I'm having a really big writer's block. I'm sorry if it gets confusing.. the thing I wrote my stories doesn't have that grammar/spelling thing. This document isn't letting me indent either and I'm getting really annoyed by it :/ **

**Disclaimer: It sucks writing these for everything. Anyways, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.  
**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I'm still frozen.

I can't move. As much as I want to, I can't.

How does he know my name? I get it, I may have seen him before, but I don't just go off and give people my name. "Annabeth", he says again, louder this time. His voice ringed in my ears.

What's with this guy? I turn around slowly to meet a pair of green eyes. Okay, play it cool. "Uh, um yea?" Great, a stuttering stupid person, that's what I ended up with. Back away slowly.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" He asked with a bit of humor in his voice. He took one step forward. How is this funny? Wait, maybe standing there with my mouth open like an idiot can give off that image. I've never seen this person, but why does it feel like I've been in his presence before? And why does it feel so familiar?

"Should I Guy number 1?" I took a step back.

"Huh?" Oh, my bad.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did." This guy was getting on my nerves already. If he knows my name without me telling him, then he must know some stuff about me right? Like how awesome I am at lying? He started advancing toward me. Why is no one getting fazed by this? Is it just me? Why am I standing here and not running for my life?

Most of the thoughts were going through my mind a mile per second.

Okay, deep breaths. Calm down before you do anything stupid like throwing your notepad to the stranger and his friends. I noticed that the girls from the group weren't there anymore.

After a moment of silence, I say, "No, I didn't." One thing about lying, don't answer right away or you'll get caught.

"Nico, did she say anything after?" He looked back at Guy number 2, who I now can call Nico. He seemed to know that I was lying.

I faced him with a look that said 'Go my way, and you'll get something free.' I guess he bought it.

Nico smiled and answered, "No dude, you must be dreaming." I gave him a small, genuine smile of thanks. It was kind of hard considering what was happening.

Guy number 1 shook his head. Yea buddy, like that'll help. "Anyways, your name's Annabeth right?"

"If I wasn't, then I wouldn't have answered your question with a yea." By now, I feel pretty proud of myself. Not cowering under a strangers gaze, good for you Annabeth. The only thing left to do now is getting out of here. Elmswood is small; no one will ever remember we were even here.

A lot of things were running through my head. Some of them like;

This is the same kind of thing that happened back in Pax Valley. The place was so quiet and gloomy that one day, I put all my emotions out. I made a plan to leave, leave whenever things got too much for me to handle. You can't tell me you've never felt like that. When everything is just so complicated but still at the same time that you just start to have a meltdown?

Maybe it's just me, but I can't live like that. It started happening a lot when I was there… When different things happened. It's like I was running away from my problems. I still do that sometimes, but at the right situations. This seemed to be like one. So, back to reality.

Who the fudge is this guy and what does he want from me? It's not like I'm going to find out anytime soon.

He says, "Oh right."

Then something clicked. His green eyes grew wide. He looked at me intently, and then looked around. Okay, now I'm getting really freaked out. "Nico, we have to go. Now," What? Not before me.

I say, "Excuse me? Who the hell are you?"

He replies, "Shut up for a second."

Wow. Nice guy, mood changes at the randomest times. "Nico, they're here. Take this girl. She's the one we've been looking for." The only thing I knew was that these people were messed, but not this messed.

Wait a minute, what's going on here? Take me? He must have seen the look of confusion in my eyes because he said, "Be quiet little girl."

Little girl? That's going too far, he's the same age as me! I stopped in my tracks and looked around the restaurant. The customers were all gone, Thalia from behind the counter, even the rats that run around. The only thing I can see now is the reddish burgundy wall paper, the Grey tiles on the floor, and the old cheap TV on the counter.

I stared at Nico right in the eye. "What's going on? You frikken better answer my questions this time."

He ignored me.

"Percy, are you sure that's her? You didn't have to pull that trick now; she might not be the same person." So that's the mental guy's name, Percy. It has a weird ring to it.

"Nico, that's her. I can see it in her eyes. The same ones from..." He trailed off. I didn't know what to do now, other than scream, and that's just what I did. "Holy Frick. Nico, I told you! She's the person, grab her and go. Now." That's the last thing I heard before I got hit in the back of the head.

* * *

**AN: Please tell me how it was. Pllleeeeeaasseee? I really want feedback, so review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Heeey! I wanted to reply to some of the reviewers. I don't know if they are still reading this story, but you guy's reviews make my day so thaank you! :)  
**

**I'm just gonna clear this up. Yes, they are not demigods. It's an AU guys.. sorry to disappoint. By the way..No one's chasing them. Yet. I don't have the full plot set in stone so yea. I'm sorry if this one's confusing. I feel like I say this in all my stories but seriously, I always get off track. I'm sorry for that.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. **

**

* * *

**

**Annabeth's POV  
**

I woke up feeling like shi…. Not good. There was an aching pain in the back of my head and I don't think it's going away anytime soon. "Sleeping beast finally awakes." said a voice. I blinked once.

Twice.

Three times to see what was in front of me.

Great. It was the weirdo Percy. I noticed my hands were tied together with ropes, along with my ankles.

Just freaking great. I took a look at my surroundings. The place I was at was secluded. There was one window on the right wall, and the whole room was painted grey, like stormy clouds that cover the sky. My kind of place to chill.

"It's sleeping beauty, you idiot." I replied, while trying to get into a better position.

"Struggling will get you nowhere. Nico tied those knots pretty well, not as good as me though, but still." Wow, what an awesome person to have a conversation with.

"Listen, you egotistical jerk. Since no one answered my question last time, what the frick am I doing here?" Percy looked at me straight in the eye.

"You should know."

"What the hell does that mean? And how did you make those people disappear?" He smiled at me. It wasn't the all happy kind either, it was the one when someone knows something and you don't.

"Dude, stop smiling like that. You're creeping her out." I heard a voice say. I looked around and saw Nico sitting in the shadows in the corner. Let's shed some light in this situation. Even if there was a window in here, the room was pitch black. (XD Was that a pun?) I can only see what's in front of me because Percy's holding a flashlight.

"Keep in the corner death boy." Percy said.

"Hey! Just because people aren't afraid of me doesn't mean you can boss me around." Afraid? No way I'm scared of this guy. I decided to speak up. It's hard when you have no movement whatsoever.

"I am so not afraid of this guy and that didn't make sense."

"Touché." Nico answered. Funny, I never understood what that word meant. Percy looked at me like I had something on my face. I swear, if he keeps on looking at me like that, I will punch him in the face.

"What are you doing in Elmswood?" Percy asked me. That question caught me off guard. What was I doing here? Wait, what am I still doing here?

"I'll answer your questions as soon as you answer mine." I thought that was a pretty clever answer. He looked at Nico who gave him a weird look.

"Fine. Where do you want to start?" Percy asked me.

"Okay, first, why am I here?"

"I'm the one who asked you first remember?" Percy looked at Nico and mumbled something like, "Geez, I thought this girl was smart." This guy is really getting on my nerves.

"Just answer the question."

"Fine. You actually aren't supposed to be here. We were supposed to look for someone else, but you were the closest one we could find. Nico and I have been following you and your friend from town to town to see you more closely. I didn't think it would be you at first, but then you took Nico's order... then I realized that it was you." To say I was confused was the biggest understatement ever.

"Hold on a minute, potential? Please, elaborate." Percy looked at Nico one more time who gave him a slight nod.

"We're part of a force. We're above the police, but under the FBI. We are kids who are outcasts and have no place to go. Our leader created this group because he was the biggest outcast out there. He thought that kids like us shouldn't be in this world, so he created a group for us." Didn't I say this before? I feel like my prayers have been answered.

Stop being so religious!** (Sorry to religious people)**

"The thing you saw back at the restaurant was one of my tricks. I have this type of power that can make illusions." Percy spoke, which broke me from my thoughts.

Nico started to speak up.

"Just to clear this up, he doesn't have powers. He's a magician that found one trick and uses it when he cans. Apparently, he is the only person who knows that trick." He rolled his eyes. I take back what I said about these kids being as messed up as me, they clearly are more.

"Shut up Nico. You don't know how to do it."

"You only know that trick because the leader taught you it. Stop bragging." I sat in the chair, looking back and forth at the argument. There wasn't much I could do here other than scream. The two guys looked at me.

"Okay! Will you both please shut up? Why do you need me anyways?" Percy glared at Nico before looking back at me.

"You're the only person who left Pax Valley. Did you know that? You and your friend have been on the run for a long time." Why is he telling me stuff I already know? I knew that no one else can leave Pax Valley except me. I would've ran away earlier, but *cough, cough* someone wouldn't let me.

"Wait, there was this other kid, but we couldn't track him down in time."

"So let me get this straight. You two idiots tracked me down instead just to get me to join some team?"

"Excluding the idiot part, then yes. The other kid that ran away joined the rival team and now we have to even it out."

"I forgot something. How do you know my name? I never give my name out to just anybody." Percy just smirked.

"Ohh, that's because Percy stalked you. He asked anyone he could find if they knew you, even your best friend Thalia." Nico answered with an evil glint in his eyes. That traitor!

"I didn't stalk her Nico! Stop making me sound like a pedo, I'm the same age as her anyways." Percy yelled. As much as I want to say that both of them are stalkers, my mind processed what Nico said.

"I'm so going to kill Thalia when I get out of here. Wait! Where is she? Can I get out of here?" I asked desperately.

"Remember how I can do magic? I can make an illusion of you so everyone can see that your really there. And no, you can't get out of here unless I say so." Percy said. His eyes changed to a dark green, which made me shiver. Not like that way you're thinking right now. Just saying.

Aweeesssoommme. This day is getting so much better! Please note the sarcasm. "Anymore questions ?" Percy asked me like he was talking to a little kid.

"No, I'm good." I answered with heavy sarcasm. I would've said so much more, but the other side of my brain said to stop talking before someone kills me. I closed my eyes for some moments until I felt something on my backside. Percy started untying the knots behind me.

Finally.

As soon as he was finished, he grabbed me by the waist and walked forward. "What the fudge are you doing?" I yelled. Nico followed us through a dark hallway.

"We're going to see the head boss. Stop struggling or people are going to stare." I wanted to yell out 'Let them stare then!, but we were already outside and I didn't want to be tied up again. I smiled as I breathed in fresh air. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Percy staring at me.

I stopped walking abruptly and turned around.

Wow, the building that we were out was in a shape of a box. I always liked squares. Percy saw what I was staring at and told me to hurry up. He still held me by the waist. It was the afternoon Elmswood and the sun was out.

I shivered.

* * *

**AN: I tried to make it longer okay? XD I don't think it worked though...Was it good?  
**

**I was gonna say something else... Then I forgot it. -.- **

**Review okay guys?  
**

**Please?  
**


End file.
